MLP One Shots
by AngryTangy
Summary: A random collection of MLP OC stories. Enjoy!
1. Trash

**These are just random stories I've made involving my past OC'S and I though I'd share them with you guys.**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

 _It was a beautiful sunny day in Ponyville. The fillies played outside, free of their school confinements. One filly, however, wasn't having fun at all._

Eclipse cautiously trotted across the playground, her head bowed.

What she didn't see was a hoof stuck out in her way.

She tripped, and tumbled muzzle first into the dirt. She looked up to reveal 3 fillies.

A unicorn named Silver Star, an earth pony named Golden Apple, and a pegasus named Shining Sun.

"Well well well girls. Look what we have here. It seems the freak show arrived in town!"

The fillies giggled, and Eclipse pulled herself to her hooves. She shuffled her hooves in the dirt, the other fillies pointing at her and whispering.

Golden prodded her flank.

"Still a blank flank?"

Eclipse growled.

"Too bad."

They circled her like hawks looking for meat.

Shining Sun grabbed at her wings. "Too flimsy to use. Betcha' she can't even fly Silver Star!" she chuckled.

"OW! That hurts!" Eclipse tugged her wing away, massaging the sore spot.

"Oh I think we've got a baby-boo!" Silver Star cackled with laughter. "Too bad. This is OUR playground, FREAK!"

They started to poke and punch her, the other school-fillies cackling with laughter.

"No! Please! Stop.." Eclipse sniffled, covering her sensitive ears and her eyes with her wings and hooves.

Then, the punching stopped, and Silver Star grabbed Eclipse's ear.

"Stay away, or the next time we see you, it'll be much worse." She hissed, shoving Eclipse away, as she limped off to the shade of the apple tree, the laughs of the fillies ringing in her ears.

One colt, however, watched from the side with worry.

He slowly trotted over to the tree and listed to the fillies sobs.

Eclipse's ear perked as she heard movement from in front of her. She lifted her head to see a grey pegasus colt with a yellow and orange mane.

She stumbled back.

"What are you here to do? Break me some more?" She cried.

The colts ears drooped. "No, not at all. You looked sad. I came over here to make you feel better."

He said soothingly.

"Bu-but I'm a freak! And nopony likes a freak!" Eclipse sobbed.

"I don't care that you're a freak or not. Those bullies aren't exactly the best ponies in the world, and they try to be really mean just for the fun of it. They beat me up too because I was a blank flank. See?"

He pointed at a bruise on his cheek.

"Did that one last week. Teacher doesn't care for it much. They get all soppy around her and lie anyway." He sat down next to her, but Eclipse scooted away, then leaned back in.

"Really?" She asked inquisitively. "You don't think I'm, a, freak?" He shook his head.

"Do you mind, um being friends? My name's Eclipse, just to let you know." She mumbled. "Sure! That'd be great! Name's Stratus Star, by the way. But you can just call me Stratus. It's easier."


	2. Tarsh 20

"And here is the main throne room. Oh, look! Applejack and Fluttershy are here right now!"

The mob of tourists tore over to the two element holders, and I plopped my flank down on the marble floor, wiping the sweat off my brow with my hoof.

10 hours a day, getting paid 20 bits an hour.

It was a pretty good job at the time.

"Ahem! If you'd follow me, we'll be heading to the gift shop now!" I called to the tourists. They followed like a flock of birds, and I left them at the gift shop to tend to themselves.

I trotted towards to the higher class section of Ponyville, towards a two-floored apartment. As I walked in, I heard the familiar _tacktacktack_ of the sewing machine, one of my inventions.

I hung my saddlebag on the hook by the door and opened the fridge. I took out some yogurt and a banana, as well as the chocolate ice cream. I put them all in the blender and turned it on.

There was a large explosion, and a mare came trotting down the stairs.

"Emerald are you-OH MY!"

I stood there.

The kitchen, and ME, was covered in banana, chocolate ice cream, and yogurt.

"The blender exploded again, didn't it?" The mare asked in her Appleloosan accent.

"Mhhm." I grumbled.

"Here, let me help." She grabbed a towel, and started to clean my face.

I rolled my eyes, and in a flash of orange light, I was clean again.

"Y'know, you answer everything with magic."

"I know, but it's so EASY!" I pouted.

She placed her hoof under my muzzle. "Magic isn't always the answer."

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed back up the staircase. "Oh, and hurry up on that prosthetic will you? I've been waiting for a while now."

I smiled.


	3. So Much Tarsh

**Writing in first person is HARD!**

 ** _\- Nerdyredhead_**

I yawned, throwing my silky covers off of my bed and slapped the ringing alarm clock shaking on my bedstand.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to throw off the bags under my eyes. I looked out the window, watching the occasional pegasus dart by.

I trotted down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down.

"Mornin' Mum." I said, yawning yet again.

"Morning sweets!" She smiled, walking over and setting down a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I munched them up in a few bites and took a swig of OJ.

"I'm going to meet Butterfly today. I have to go help her with some otters, then I have to go meet PP 'cuz we're going to go watch the Wonderbolts today, then come home and pack for Flight Academy."

"They grow up so fast!" My mom muttered under her breath, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I love you. Have fun today!"

"Luv you too." I said, hugging her. I opened the door and flew outside, heading in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage.

As I flew across Cloudsdale, I caught a glimpse of my brother, Gameplay and his friend, Basket, darting around in our neighbor's front yard, playing Cloudball.

I smirked as my brother shot the ball into the goal, making him cheer with delight, and his friend grumble and make another cloudball.

I looked at the clock tower and saw I was behind schedule. I tore through the cloud layer in a dive, my cheeks flapping as I plummeted towards the ground.

At the last second, I let out my wings and shot up. slowing my descent. I landed on the grass with a swish and trotted happily towards Fluttershy's cottage.

I rapped on the door and stood there, peeking through the window. The door opened, revealing Fluttershy.

Behind her, two fillies darted around the room, the earth pony chasing the pegasus.

"Ahem, Apple Lily, Apple Heart, you have chores to do. Oh, Lily, can you check on Angel? I wonder what he's doing in the kitchen."

She rubbed her muzzle.

"Anyway, Palette, it's Butterfly you're looking for, correct? She's at the river."

"Thanks Fluttershy!" I waved as I headed off to the river.

I swooped over to the riverbank and looked for Butterfly. I saw her on the other side, leaning over the riverbank to talk to some otters.

I leapt over, and sat down next to her.

"Hey BF! What's up?" I asked.

She gave a small eep of surprise.

"Oh! Paint Palette! Good to see you!"

"I was wondering if you could help me. There's a group of 'ahem' uncooperative beavers who've built a dam, stopping all the water."

I looked downstream. Sure enough, I could see a brown mass in the distance.

The stream was running low, and I could see the bottom easily.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well,' she pondered. 'I was wondering if you could help me with asking them to move their dam, maybe a little downstream."

I nodded.

"Let's go then!"

I tore off towards the dam, Butterfly in my wake.


	4. Ugh just stop reading

_Hi. My name's Patchwork. I'm 17 years old and I'm a dress designer. My mother, Silver Lining, lives in Las Pegasus and my father, Haystack, in Appleloosa. I just moved to Manehattan to start my dream shop, Patchwork's Quilts and More! It's a shop I designed when I was younger. I have an older brother named Apple Shoes who lives in Ponyville, a twin sister named Holly who lives with my mother, and a younger sister named Variety, who lives with my mother too. Another thing was that I lost most of my left leg to cancer when I was a young filly. It doesn't really bother me, but I was bullied because of it and because of my spots. Now, it doesn't bother me anymore, but sometimes I'll feel bad about myself because of it. But now, I plan to be the best that I can be, and even more!_

I finished my journal entry with a flourish and put the leathery book in my special drawer. I hesitated to close it, and stopped to pick up a picture of my father. His coppery-red hair gleamed in the picture against his spotted grey and brown coat. He was with my mother, a pretty unicorn with ombre magenta hair and a stunning grey coat. Under the picture was a letter. It read:

 _Dear Patchwork,_

 _How are you? Is Manehattan suiting you? It's quite boring back here at the barn without you all. Oh yea, how's your arm? Hope the cancer's gone. Your brother Apple Shoes is getting ready to leave. Soon I'll be all alone. I hope you all will come visit sometimes. Maybe in the summer so we can go down to the lake and meet up with the Apples._

 _With Love, Pa._

I sighed and put the thin parchment back in the drawer and closed it with a squeak.

I turned to the mannequins in the corner, lined up with my new line of dresses for Fashion Week. I was the youngest competitor, and I didn't have an assistant, so I had put twice the effort into my work.

I had five dresses done, and I had one left. The line of dresses was called A Trip Across Equestria, having each dress represent a different section of Equestria.

The first dress was based off the Griffon's home, Griffonstone, and it was a sleek, feathery dress with a yellow trim.

The next dress was based off the Frozen North and the Crystal Empire. It was a light, silky dress with a see-through layer and it was covered with sparkles.

The third dress was based off Cloudsdale, and it was a poofy dress with a rainbow trim with blue and white fabric.

The fourth dress, based off Appleloosa and the Wild Wild West had a braided leather trim and a cherry-red fabric with a green saddle.

The fifth dress, based off Canterlot, was a shimmering gold dress with ombre fabric, going from gold to navy. It had wondrous frills and was truly my favorite.

The last dress, based off Manehattan, Las Pegasus, and the other major cities of Equestria, was still unfinished. I was having trouble with what fabric I was going to use. The event was tomorrow, so I hoped I could come up with something in the morning.

I left the dresses in their corner and clambered into bed, flicking off the light and falling into deep sleep.

I dreamt of lights and a stage. The ponies cheered my name. Through the chanting, a trophy was presented to me. All of a sudden, the lights flashed, making a more ominous scene.

I was a filly again.

The kids laughed and chanted "Cripple! Cripple! Cripple!", and, "Spotty! Spotty! Spotty!" I cowered. "No. Please! Stop!" Then, it popped. Golden lights flashed around me, illuminating the city skyline.

That was it. What I needed.

I shot up in my bed, panting. I threw the covers and grabbed some scissors and got to work.

1 hour later, I had a beautiful dress, speckled with stars that illuminated a city skyline. Perfect.

I removed the dresses, hung them on the rack, and left the condo, headed for the Mare's Song Theatre.

I arrived, one hour before the show. The models waited for me as I helped them into the dresses and added the hairpieces.

Once I was finished, it was my turn to go.

The announcer boomed: "And now! Our youngest contestant, Miss Patchwork with _A Trip Across Equestria_!"

The audience yelled and cheered, and the models strutted out onto the stage. There were OOHS and AAHS as the models flaunted the amazing dresses.

Now it was my turn.

I pinned up my hair and walked out onstage, smiling and waving. I heard whispers and saw ponies pointing at my arm. I continued to smile, even though I knew they were making fun of me. Then I left.

I walked backstage, helping the models out of the dresses and hanging them back up. The other contestants walked up to me, giving hugs and telling me how well-made the dresses were.

Then a purple mare came up to me, flanked by a shy, teal colored mare.

"Hello, Patching!"

"Patchwork." I muttered.

"Oh yes. Congratulations! Those dresses are absolutely fab!" "Thanks Oh, and what's your name?!"

"Oh, Suri. Suri Polomare." She replied, and she left. Then, a white unicorn with a curly purple mane came up to me.

"Darling! That was fabulous! I've never seen such dresses designed like this! Did you have help?"

"No, actually. I did them all by myself." She shook my hoof. "Well, if I do see you again, here's my address." She handed me a card that said, _Carousel Boutique, 38 Solstice Ln._

"Thanks so much! I'll hope to visit you soon!" I smiled as she left. I had a small amount of time before the contestants were called out for judging. In that period of time, I decided to fix my dresses. I went to go find them, but they were gone.

I searched everywhere, then heard a whispering from a closet.

"Keep them here you understand Coco? We don't need that puny little cripple from winning!" I gasped silently.

Whoever it was, they were talking about me. I heard the voices getting closer, and I dashed into a rack, and stood very still. It was that Suri Polomare pony, flanked by her assistant, who I'm supposing is Coco. Suri took several quick glances to make sure the coast was clear, and dashed off.


	5. Really, it's horrible

**Sorry for the lack of chapters guys. I've been very busy and I sprained my wrist so it's really hard to type.**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

Silver was scooted forward and she trotted ahead slowly and stubbornly. "Keep moving." The guard said gruffly. After the evil Sombra's takeover, the kingdom had been thrown in a state of darkness. The ponies became dreary and sad and the evil king had used them for his evildoing.

The dark sky was a little reminder of the sad prison cage she had been kept in for 5 days. She was skinny, and her ribs could be faintly seen through her shiny blue coat. It was however, odd. The other ponies' whole appearances had changed to a dull, lifeless shell lost of all happiness and clarity. Silver Stardust's coat remained shiny and new, her hair messy but otherwise it's usual pastel yellow, pink, indigo and magenta. She was, of course sad and upset. Why had she been taken prisoner and not sent to be a slave with the others?

The guards climbed the tower and into the throne room, shoving her in front of the evil king. He sat on a throne of pure obsidian and his cherry-red cape looked so soft, she could sleep on it forever. His coat was a dull charcoal and his mane was the slickest of black, a curved blood-red horn atop his head. However, the part of him that made her shudder in fear were his eyes. They were a sickly green with blood-red pupils that trailed an evil purple aura. "Who are you?" She asked. "Hello there. I am Sombra. KING Sombra if you must." He smiled, revealing sharp pearly-white teeth. "Why did you imprison me?" Stardust asked cautiously. Sombra waved off his guards and they returned to the door outside, Stardust watching curiously.

"Why, my child, it's very simple. Your magical aura is stronger that most, if I am correct." King Sombra paced around her and put his hoof under her chin, observing her facial features. "I had to naturally imprison you, or you would most likely kill me. That's if you ever unlocked your full magical abilities, but to take precautions I took you prisoner to weaken you." "But why?" Silver Stardust asked, now becoming worried of her situation.

"Why? Oh my dear, you were a perfect asset to my situation. I could use you, and you could become my queen and we can rule this land together." He smiled, conjuring an image of her and Sombra leading a vicious battle against Celestia and her army. "I would never do that!" Stardust shrieked, backing away. Sombra let out a cackle of laughter and he lifted her closer with his magic. "But I never said you had a choice." He growled, his funny and casual demeanor now dark and deceptive.

The magic started to envelop the small unicorn and she flailed, tears being drawn from her eyes. "AGH! No! NO!" She screamed the magic piercing her soul and pushing itself into her own, attacking the good magic she had. Soon, the poor pony was surrounded by black and she collapsed to the ground, her fur and hair turning bleak and grey. The empty body rose and opened her eyes, the pupils just like Sombra's.

"Good, good!" He cackled. The mare smiled sluggishly and ran her hoof up Sombra's chin. "Hello my sweet. Ready to cause some chaos?"


End file.
